The Day I Decided to Make You Mine
by Dracfirewolves
Summary: Voldemort sees a couple of kids who are lost in the woods. They both look like a certain green-eyed menace. What happens when their parents come to collect them and start yelling at them about time traveling? Implied Mpreg! HP/LV.


**Just an idea that's been rolling around in my mind for a while, hope you enjoy! **

**Summary: Voldemort sees a couple of kids who are lost in the woods. They both look like a certain green-eyed menace. What happens when their parents come to collect them and start yelling at them about time traveling?  
**

**Disclaimer: y'all know the drill, I don't own HP **

**Warnings: Male on male slash, Mentions of Mpreg**

**:Parseltongue:**

* * *

Crimson eyes searched the dark and dense area of Forbidden Forest. The serpentine wizard tried to spot and listen for any signs of activity; but saw no movement in the shadows, nor heard any noise besides the shifting of earth and twigs below his steps. Only a few moments before, while the dark lord had been testing for weakness in the protective wards of his old school, he had been certain that he heard voices further in the woods. The voices had sounded young, like students who had foolishly ventured outside the safety of their beloved school.

Another moment of silence passes; perhaps he had been mistaken? He was about to dismiss it completely and return to his previous task.

"Damien! Wait for me!"

There it was again, he knew now that he wasn't the only wizard in the forest this night. The lord followed these voices in order to sate his curiosity. Who was foolish enough to face the dangers of the forest at night? A forest where the Dark Lord currently roams (not that they were aware of that bit)? Perhaps they could lead him to the very kink in the wards that he had been seeking. He past tree after tree heading further into the shadows and sure enough the young voices grew louder.

"Keep up Alex, we don't want anything to catch up to us out here!"

"I know, but it's so dark out here! Do you even know where we're going?"

"O-Of course I do, we're...we have to...go this way!"

Voldemort picked up his stride, trying to keep up with the voices that were now headed further from the school grounds.

"Damn it Damien, we are lost!"

Voldemort walked around a tree of particularly large girth; when he did he finally had faces to connect to the same voices that he had been tracking for the past fifteen minutes. He had his yew wand out and ready to stun the two whelps so that he could question them _instead_ of following them back to the wards. Why dis he change his mind? Because the two had absolutely no sense of direction. They were unknowingly headed for the forest's local acromantula territory, so at this point merely following would be useless and hazardous to his own health.

Right as he had a spell on his lips, he froze. Voldemort's mind registered the two teenagers' appearances. He assumed they were brothers being so alike in appearance that they were. One was was taller and looked a couple years older than the other, but both had a similar appearance. They both looked exactly like a certain green-eyed nemesis that had been the thorn in his side since he was a mere toddler. It felt as if he were seeing double! His abnormally high self-restraint had to fight to hold back a groan; one Potter was bad enough!

Yet with a closer look he realized neither of these two were Potter, of that much he was certain. There were subtle differences in their appearances that lead him to believe that neither were Harry Potter. Their eyes were colored with the same striking green and yet they weren't the same, in fact, they seemed to have flecks of red in their irises. Voldemort thought that their eyes also seemed to lack a certain fire in them that he had seen in the boy's during their confrontations. The younger of the two teens before him had waist-length hair that lay straight but spiked towards the ends, and the older teen's dark hair was shorter and tamer than Potter's. There was also the fact that they had earlier addressed each other by different names to consider as well.

**~HPLV~**

While the dark lord remained stilled by puzzlement, the older of the two brothers, Damien, was trying to identify any familiar landmarks that might lead him and his little brother, Alex, back to the school. His Gryffindor robes were constantly snagging on loose branches. He looked behind himself at his brother, who was having the same problem with his smaller Slytherin uniform. Alex was now glaring at Damien, he hissed **:Ready to admit that we're lost now?:**

Damien growl and snapped back, **:Fine! Yes, we are lost! Happy?:**

Instead of being satisfied with the confession, Alex merely rolled his eyes with stressed irritation, **:Bloody Gryffindors...This is all your fault for messing with that thing! Mother told you not to screw around with things like that! When Mother finds out what happened we are both extremely screwed, and Father won't be too pleased either!:**

** :Actually, I'd be more worried about Mom's wrath.: **said Damien with a shudder.

The eldest turned back to the shadowy woods, and continued guessing an which way they would find safety. He was soon forced to a halt when he tripped over a dead log and fell into something uncomfortably sticky. "Hey Alex?"

"What now, Imbecile?"

Damien asked, "Do you remember when Mom told us about Aragog?" He sat up, trying to pull white webbing from his clothes, but he did not remove his gaze from the forest's treetops.

Alex became nervous, "Yes."

"And about his constantly hungry kids?"

The younger gulped, "Yeah."

Damien pointed upwards. Alex looked up and found himself staring directly at three acromantulas perched in thick webs near the top of the trees, and of course, they did indeed look rather famished.

When the first spider leaped at them they were painfully reminded how their predicament had currently left them a little more _wandless _then they would like to be_. _Alex dodged the arachnid, and pulled his brother off the ground. Both were now sprinting away from their assailants, but the spiders were faster. Two of them easily blocked their escaped and the third was creeping up behind them. Alex stood frozen with his brother, "Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna die."

**~HPLV~**

Voldemort had been even more taken aback when the children began speaking Parseltongue. Who _were_ these young ones? Were they somehow related to Potter? How did they speak Parseltongue? Were they related to..._himself?_ Questions, he had too many questions, and he wanted answers!

When he saw the acromantulas that attacked the teens he stepped out from the shadows and followed them. They had turned past a large boulder, he followed and was met with the sight of the young boys being surrounded. After the younger made a morbid comment, the spider that came up behind the two took it's chances to striking, leaving a vicious bite on the younger brother's arm. The eldest brother threw a punch at it's eyes forcing the beast to withdraw from it's strike with a disgruntled wine. As taller teen held the smaller to him, Voldemort had a moment to wonder why kids these days never thought to use their blasted wands! He sighed and cast a cutting curse that slashed through an approaching spider's abdomen and severed one of it's legs. Its pained screech, drew its siblings' attention to the snake-like man that was getting in the way of their hunt. He shot two more cutting curses at the other acromantulas, both hit their mark. The arachnids fled, leaving him alone with the teens.

**~HPLV~**

Damien was cradling his younger brother close, the bite was on Alex's arm and was bleeding heavily. A shiny substance dripped from the wound; Damien prayed that it was some kind of spider drool and not venom. However, he could not tend to it now, not with the Crimson-eyed wizard that stood so close before them. Alex was only vaguely aware of this visitor, and was as alert as any badly injured person could be...so not as much as he'd like. Alex did not recognize this wizard, but Damien did; he knew this man very well from what his parents' told him.

The dark lord stepped over to them and knelt beside Damien and Alex, "Let me see the bite." he commanded. Damien knew not to hesitate in holding up his little brother's arm to the man. Voldemort waved his wand over the bite, the shiny substance was drawn out and flung aside to the dirt with a slimy _splat_. Another wave, and the torn flesh began to weave itself back together. Alex's closed eyes opened and were caught in the red gaze of the pale man before him, _he knew those eyes_.

Before he, his brother, or the strange looking man with familiar eyes could say anything, he heard a voice that he knew all too well call out his and Damien's name in the distance. "Alex! Damien! Where are you?!"

The strange wizard cursed and fled before he could be spotted. Alex was about to call out to him, his newly healed arm outstretched towards the direction in which the man left, but Damien stopped him and shook his head. "Don't." he said. The eldest helped him stand, though both were nearly knocked backed down again when their mother appeared and capture them in a suffocating hug.

**~HPLV~**

"There you are! I was so worried!"

Voldemort, not wanting to encounter any possible Order mongrels, hid behind the nearest tree; he peered around it to get a glimpse of the mystery boys' parent.

What he saw may his breath hitch.

The man looked just like the teens, but this man was so..._enchanting_. An almost feminine build donned elegant, form fitting, emerald robes, but still displayed flawless pale skin that shown almost like moonlight in the bleak of the dark forest; his soft, rosy, kissable lips seemed to beckon him with every word whispered to the boys. Voldemort yearned to run his hands through the raven-black hair that gave the man a ravishing, recently shagged appearance. The emeralds that were his eyes were the most vibrant and emotional eyes he had ever seen,... and yet he _had_ seen them before. Theses eyes, though void of glasses, belonged to Harry Potter. A simple glance upwards from that delicious body, and there it was, the famous lightning scar.

He violently recoiled at how he was leering over the boy... Wait, this was no sixteen year-old. This Potter was older, but how-?

He was interrupted from his inner conflict when another voice joined the group.

"I see you found the little miscreants."

When Voldemort saw the new arrival he nearly forgot how to think, the wand that had remained in his hand dropped to the forest floor. It was him, _him!..._himself, that is. It was Tom Riddle! He stood staring at the teens expectantly. The eldest child escaped Potter's hold, "Hello Dad, um I guess you're wondering what we're doing here..."

**:**_**That's putting it mildly!:**_Potter hissed in an unexpectedly dangerous tone. The dark lord could hear both brothers' gulp from his hiding spot. _**:How many times have I told you NOT TO SCREW AROUND WITH BLOODY TIME TURNERS?!:**_

**:Twelve times, I believe, love: **mentioned Riddle.

**:DAD!:**

** :Father!:**

** :You've made your beds, now lay in them.: **the red-eyed Tom Riddle drawled.

"Thank you dear, now where was I?...oh yes, **YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELVES KILLED OUT HEAR NOT ONLY ARE THERE JUST AS MANY DANGEROUS CREATURES IN THIS FOREST AS THERE ARE IN OUR OWN TIME, BUT THIS IS A TIME OF WAR!:**

Voldemort really tried to maintain his self-control and focus on the questions that were finally being answered, but he could not help but find himself with a _little __problem _caused b_y_ the delicious site that is an angry Harry Potter.

**:Well?! What do you have to say for yourselves?! Alex?! Damien?!: **

The two boys' heads hung in shame, "We're sorry mother..." The older one, Damien added, "I'll never touch a time turner again!"

Potter sighed and hugged his children, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you two!"

The smaller boy, Alex, asked, "How did you find us so quickly?"

Potter explained,"Headmasters of Hogwarts have a way of knowing just about anything that goes on in their school, especially if certain students are being kept an eye on. Severus fire-called us the moment you first spun that ruddy time turner. Your lucky we had a way of pinpointing what time you traveled to!"

_'Severus as headmaster?'_ briefly thought the dark lord with wonder.

Tom cleared his throat, "I believe this has been enough adventure for one day, time to head home. Damien, Alex, you head back first since a certain headmaster is awaiting to give you your detentions. Your mother and I will be along shortly, we would like some time to..._ reminisce. _

The two teens flushed red as they realized what their father was _really_ implying. Tom pressed his thumb against a red amulet that hung around his neck, and a red, wispy portal appeared next to him. With a firm hand on their shoulders, he guided his children through said portal. Once it closed behind them he turn to his younger husband.

"Have I ever told you just how sexy your are when your angry?" Riddle purred, and wrapped his arms around Potter's waist.

_'The hell?!'_ thought Voldemort.

"Perhaps once or twice, what of it Mr. Riddle?" was the seductively cheeky reply.

In an instant, Voldemort watched as his future self pinned the future Potter to the smooth nearby boulder that was slanted enough for the emerald-eyed beauty to lay down on. Riddle attacked the rosy lips, earning a muffled moan from Harry. Voldemort could see "his" tongue dart into the inviting cavern of young man's mouth.

Harry's arms came up to wrap around Riddle's neck, his hands threading through dark hair. Tom growled and pulled the other's clothing off of a soft creamy shoulder; he moved from the lips to nip and suck at the junction of the young man's neck and shoulder. "Ah!"

Voldemort's mouth subconsciously watered as Tom unbuttoned Harry's robes, revealing his slim upper-body. 'Just slide it down a little lower' The dark lord begged in his mind. He wanted to see all of this stunning angel, his hands twitched from the desire to touch and pleasure this angel.

At this point, Harry had melted into a mewling mess with Riddle kissing a trail down his stomach, unknowing that from the shadows, Voldemort was now painfully reminded of his _problem_ from a little earlier. It took all his self-restraint and willpower not to "take care of it."

Riddle leaned back to undo the rest of the younger man's robes. The speed at which he pulled the rest of the clothing away was too agonizingly slow for their unnoticed spectator, who held back a groan of impatience. Then, _finally_, it was gone and Harry potter lay naked before Voldemort's future self; his present self was given a pretty nice view as well. He could see every quiver of the young man's delicate body.

"Tom, I need you!" he cried,"Tom! Please, now!"

Both Riddles nearly came undone at the plea. Voldemort was so busy drinking in the sight of Harry that he had not notice "himself" take out his swollen member, cast a lubing charm, and enter the sweet creature beneath him in one long thrust. He stopped when he was buried at the hilt, and his tip pressed against Harry's sweet spot. "AH!" Slim legs wrapped around Riddle's hips, dainty toes curled as the man began to thrust.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, Tom!...Ah!AH!"

Voldemort's restraint abandoned him, he had to find release before this sight and those _heavenly_ sounds could kill him! His own hand wandered, _low._

Riddle started thrusting faster and deeper into his lover; said lover's cries increases in volume. Tom kissed Harry once more before lowering his mouth by the younger's ear and whispered loud enough for Voldemort to hear **:Who do you belong to?: **he asked in the serpent language.

"You!... Oh Merlin, I'm... yours...Oh... **TOM!: **The addition of Parseltongue was too much for Harry to handle he came with a scream onto his stomach. Riddle followed after him, biting into Harry's shoulder with a low moan; Harry mewled at the feeling of his lover's hot seed. His tired legs fell from Tom's hips. The man above him slowly pulled out.

Voldemort was panting from behind his tree, with a flick of his wand the _mess _on his hand was cleaned up. He looked back at the pair who were basking in the after glow of their love making. Riddle grabbed Harry's discarded robe and pulled it around the green-eyed man. "I love you." he whispered. Before Harry could close the robe, Voldemort saw Riddle stop him and lean in to kiss his stomach, "I love you, our sons, and our unborn daughter. To this day I believe marrying you was the best thing I've ever done."

Harry blushed, "Wow Tom, what brought this on so suddenly?"

" It was on my mind, just wanted to share."

The younger man, now redressed in his robes kissed Riddle, once more. Voldemort caught a glimpse of a silver ring on the beautiful man's finger. "I love you too, Tom...Come on, Severus is probably wondering what is taking us so long." He pulled his husband up and pressed his thumb against the amulet. When the red portal opened once more, Tom Riddle took Harry's hand and kissed it, "After you Mrs. Riddle." he teased.

"Oi!" before his husband could retaliate, Tom pushed him through the portal. Just as the future Riddle was about to step through the portal, he looked back and stared directly at Voldemort, who eye's widened in alarm. Tom, however said nothing; all he did was smirk at the lone dark lord, then he turned and left.

**~HPLV~**

As Tom Riddle exited the portal he was brought to the sight of his husband flat on his arse, being smirked at by the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Tom shook his head and helped the young man up. Harry looked like he was ready to snap at him, but he quickly erased the lovely man's scowl with another deep kiss.

"Don't you have an entire manor where you can copulate instead of in the middle of my office, Riddles." snarked Severus.

Harry laughed and pulled his husband through the nearest fireplace. When they were home, he looked back at Tom who seemed lost in thought. "What are you thinking of?" he asked him.

Tom looked at him softly, "Oh, just remembering the day I decided to make you mine."

**~HPLV~**

Meanwhile, back in the present, the Dark Lord returned to his task of finding weakness in Hogwarts's wards, but this time it was for a different, more desperate reason. He needed to seduce a certain green-eyed menace into his bed as soon as possible.

* * *

**I am thinking of adding another chapter to this story, but It may take awhile; depends on how long it takes for me to be struck by inspiration again.**

**It was surprisingly difficult to not call Harry a boy or teen.**

**This held my first sex scene so Review, but be gentle!**


End file.
